1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a train control system, and more specifically, relates to a train control system capable of controlling a train in a plurality of drive modes by a single on-board device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a train control system using a so-called radio distance measurement system, a vehicle radio set is mounted on a train, a wireless network is formed between the vehicle radio set and a plurality of wayside radio sets which is spatially separated and disposed along a wayside of a track on which the train travels, and then, wireless propagation delay (time) between an on-board antennal of the vehicle radio set and a railroad antenna of the wayside radio set is measured, to detect a train location, so that train control is performed on the basis of the detected train location.
As a train control system using such a radio distance measuring method, conventionally, for example, a technique including: wireless train position detecting unit that detects a train location on a predetermined track on the basis of a propagation time of a radio wave between a vehicle radio set mounted on a train traveling on the predetermined track and a ground radio set disposed at a predetermined location on the ground; a travel distance calculating unit that calculates a travel distance of the train on the predetermined tack on the basis of an output signal of a speed tachometer connected to an axle of the train; a temporary reference location setting unit that sets the train location detected by the wireless train location detecting unit as a predetermined temporary reference location; and train location detection calculating unit that detects a train location on the predetermined track on the basis of the temporary reference location set by the temporary reference location setting unit and on the basis of the travel distance calculated by the travel distance calculating unit has been disclosed (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-open (Kokai) Patent Application Publication No. 2007-331629).
Except for the drive mode by the radio distance measuring system like the conventional technique, for example, there is a drive mode by a system of ATS-P or the like. In a track in which different railroad companies mutually operate or the like, a train control has to be performed in different drive modes according to each section of the tracks. In such a case, on-board devices adapted to the drive modes are mounted in trains, and an on-board device to be used is switched by a switch.
However, since a plurality of on-board devices has to be mounted, there are problems such that the cost increases and installation positions have to be assured.